Rescue Bots: Roll to the rescue!
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: A routine patrol, with Four Bots in stasis! Years later awoke in the strangest of places! Heatwave! Chase! Boulder! And Blades! Are the four Autobots in this story! Based on the Hasbro, Transformers: Rescue Bots :) This is only my second fanfic, so please don't hate Even thought i cant stop hate...
1. Chapter 1: The Burns

**Okay so i recently watched, Transformers: Rescue Bots, with my little sister and i actually found it quite interesting! I know its a kid show -.- But its actually a good show! :D**

**Any ways, i thought about this idea of a Fanfic of Rescue Bots, with my own Oc. So then its easier not to get a Canon character to wrong :)**

**So i hope you like it! Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 1: The Burns family.

Charlie Burns POV

I woke up as usual, in my bedroom yawning and stretching, before jumping out of bed and running towards the bathroom, before any of my offspring's got there first.

I have 5 offspring' 3 boys and 2 girls, my oldest Son, Kade. He is currently 24, his also the highest and toughest of my sons, he has green eyes with red/brown hair.

My next oldest, is my son Graham, or Gram. He is currently 23 His more of a technical guy. But it comes in handy having a geeker son around, his also quite funny and great at mechanical work.

My oldest daughter is Dani, she is currently 22, shes quite the tough girl. She always quite loud and shouts alot, especially when her siblings get on her nerves. She has short dark hair and eyes, takes more after me than her mother.

Then i have the twins, Cody and Cassy. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes, like their mother. They are both 11 years old, but close to 12. There about the same height, but Cody loves to boast that his is a few minutes older, and always will be. Together they make a great team! I don't think they are apart for a minute.

I was looking into the mirror of the bathroom, brushing my hand through my light, more grey now, hair. "Better start the breakfast, before the team wakes up" He looked at his watch. It was a Sunday, they all probably thought they could catch a day off...again. Well usually Rescue teams, don't get days off.

As i put on my apron, with a women's figure printed on it. Two youngsters ran into the kitchen, chasing each other around the table. "Hey, no running in house" He ordered them both playfully.

Cassy's hair was mid length to her shoulders. She usually wore a pair of skinny jeans, with her back Converse and a pink hoodie, over her tee.

"I totally beat you Cody!"

"No way in hell, Cas!" He stuck out his tongue at his twin.

"Erm, Yes way in hell..." She giggled, sitting down at the table, Cody taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Dad. What's for breakfast this morning?" Cody asked the me.

"Well, who's ups for waffles!" I grinned spinning around with a plate of waffles. Just as I done this Kade footsteps, could be heard running down from the stairs of the Firehouse.

"I'm up! I smell food! I'm awake" He sat opposite from Cody, stealing his pile of pancakes, for himself.

"Glad your up Kade. Rescue teams don't usually get days off. You know that, right?" I asked him. Eyebrows raised.

Kade shrugged "Yeah, i know" He ruffled his twin siblings hair. "I of course, awoke to spend time with my loved ones" Cody and Cas shared a weird look. Kade rolled his eyes "Not your too. Food. Food is my loved one" He chuckled, munching away at his waffles.

Not too soon after my last daughter and son awoke up. Dani's hair all messed up, like per usual in the morning. Gram following her in with his electronic pad in his hands.

"Ah good morning, in glad your all finally up. Kade nearly ate all your waffles"

"That doesn't sound like Kade at all" Dani teased, sitting next to Kade.

Gram shook his head, chuckling at his siblings. Sitting at the end of the table, while i sat at the other. A full house.

After breakfast we all stood in the Hangar at the front of the Firehouse. Griffin Rock is where we live, an independent little island. Where thanks to the Mayor, and Doc Greene, technology was at its highest, which help a lot these days.

"Alright team, i have a great activity for us today! It could help improve us working as a team" I grinned at their dumbfounded faces.

Kade groaned "Daaaad, i think were as close as a team can get already. We cant bond much more, could we?" Kade looked over to Gram.

"Well it is possible, there's probably a few things that we all don't know about each other" Gram shrugged a little "More than we know really"

Dani chuckled "Aw come on Kade! Lets do some Burns bonding! It will be fun."  
>Kade groaned, crossing his arms at his sister.<p>

Cody and Cas giggled, standing on sides with Dani "I agree with Dani, i love to bond" Cody nodded at Kade.

"Yep! Your partner will also easily agree Kade. We all know that.." Cas smiled, rolling her eyes a little.

I just shook my head, as they all tried to convince Kade to join us. I have to say, he is the grumpiest of us all. Defiantly not from more of course.

"Okay fine! But there still 4 more to agree" Kade crossed his arms.

We all then made are way to our under ground Bunker. We quickly pushed our way out of small lift. Loads of 'oofs' and 'Ah!' Noises was heard from the back, and a casual "Your on my foot!" Yelp from Dani.

Cody and Cas ran straight into the middle of the bunker, and yelled out in unison. "Wakey wakey! Robots! Get up and shakey!" I have no idea where they made that rhyme, but it seemed to work.

A tall buff, red robot emerged from its stasis, standing tall. He was Heatwave, the leader of our Rescue Team. He was partnered with Kade, they both had the same personality, they didn't always get along too well. But they was the best of friends really.

A little bit more smaller robot appeared, with two rotors hanging from his back. This was Blades, Dani's partner. At first she yelled at him quite a lot, but they seem to get along just fine now, and Blades is less scared of heights when Dani praise's him when on Air Rescues.

Afterwards the wide bulky looking robot appeared from his stasis, this was Boulder. He transformed into a digger sort of vehicle. His partnered with Gram, and i gotta say, they are the perfect team! They both are amazing at mechanical work. Especially when they work together.

Last but not least, Chase stretched and made his way over to me. He was a logistic law type of bot. He was tall and coloured blue and white, because he could transform into my Cop car. He was perfect on going on patrols with me, and keeping the town intact.

The four bots all greeted a good morning to Cody and Cas, who happily waved and smiled back.

"Okay team! I have an activity for us all today! I'm sure you'll all enjoy it." I called out to them.

Heatwave spoke to his fellow team "Rescue Bots, partner up." Heatwave walked over to Kade "This doesn't sound fun"

Kade chuckled and patted Heatwaves leg. "Totally agree with you there"

"Alright, the activity is in the forest. So we will have to get there first" I nodded to them all.

Heatwaves spoke again "Rescue Bots...Roll to the forest!" He transformed into his fire truck, opening the door for Kade.

Cody and Cas then said in unison "Nobel!" They both hoped into the back of Chase with me as he transformed into his vehicle mode. Or as they say, Alt-mode.

I'm Chief Charlie Burns, of Griffin Rock. My rescue team is the best there is. With the wonderful help of our alien friends of course!.

**Okay, this was just a short starter! What do you think if Cas? Yay or neigh? I could easily re-write this and removed her if you guys do t think Cassy was a good idea to add.**

**Please review! So then i know what ya think!**  
><strong>~CastielLunaWinchester<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Camping Trip

**Chapter 2: Camping trip**

**I didn't get any reviews :/ So i hope the Cassy thing is ok?**

**Thank you to Mimzy94 and Skyress98 for favouriting!**

_Third person POV_

Chase drove to the location that Chief coordinated to him. It was in the middle of the nearby forest. Even Chase didn't know why Chief wanted them to go here, if it was some sort of activity. The only thing Chase knew of activities in the forest was Camping. Or even paintball, but that was highly un-likely. Chase was put out his thoughts by Cody and Cas having their own playful argument. Sometimes it Chase thought it was interesting to watch, most humans did have a point in arguing over certain things, but Cody and Cas seemed to just argue over things like; Who would ride in the front of Chase with Dad. Or who would be picked to annoy Kade the most.

Heatwave was driving behind Chase, he usually leads the way, because Optimus Prime did grant him as the leader, but Heatwave let it go this once, seems Chief did give the coordinates to Chase so he allowed it. Heatwave was also happy because they was heading towards the forest, which is usually not crammed with human beings, meaning they could transform and move around in bot mode freely. He also could follow Chase by himself, without Kade driving. He didn't mind Kade driving, it wasn't that bad, just Heatwave preferred to drive himself. Heatwave groaned as he could hear Blades flying above him, he could hear him complaining because he had to fly higher than the trees. It wasn't the complaining that annoying Heatwave, he was used to that, it was the fact he always flew above him. Heatwave just groaned, and drove faster, he knew Blades didn't like to fly fast, Dani would complain though.

Blades flew above Heatwave, as he always did when they drove in a line, normally Heatwave would be leading the way, but Chase was today, so Blade hung back a bit, to stick to his leader. So he was an eye from above, so then nothing could harm any of his fellow bots, but mostly Heatwave because he was the leader, and Blade felt like he should watch out for them all. He got worried as he had to fly above the trees, it would be to dangerous to fly below, because of the thickness of the trees, but he tried his best not to complain, Dani looked tired, she definitely wasn't a morning person. So Blades said he would let Dani sleep, while he flew, but Dani insisted it would be better if she was awake, just in case.

Boulder, like always drove at the back of the group, he didn't mind where he was, along as he was with the team. Boulder being the youngest of the bots, alongside with Blade, he was the strongest, and strength come in quite useful when on rescues. Graham and him was trying to figure out what the Chief was up to, Boulder said its probably camping, and he was kinda hoping it was, because he really like to experience outdoor human activities, like camping, or rock climbing. Boulder felt like grinning to himself as they adventured into a forest, Boulder loved looking at the trees, and how they all grew in different ways to each other. He also loved to look at all the wildlife, as the humans called it, Boulder thought it would be fun to go bird watching, maybe that what's Chief called them out for...nah.

"So what do you think it is Boulder?" Gram asked.

Boulders face appeared on the screen, by the dashboard "I don't know Gram, but i do hope we could see some birds"

"Im sure we would" Gram smiled "The forest is filled of them, and plenty other creatures aswell"

"Don't you think they have the sweetest whistle ever?"

"Yeah the do Boulder" Gram chuckled "Each bird makes up its own little tune for itself, they even steal from others"

"Wow.." Boulder smiled.

Back in the lead was Chase, whom was speaking to Chief "So what are we doing, Chief?"

"I told you Chase, its a surprise, i just think some certain moody people will complain alot"

"If you mean Heatwave and Kade, it will possible that they may" Chase stated.

Cas laughed "Possible? I think there's a very high chance that Lade will Chase. Heatwave might enjoy it...might.."

Cody smiled "I do hope Heatwave does. He enjoys adventures, right?"

Chief nodded "I sure hope he does"

Cas shrugged "I don't know, but next time i am sitting in the front Cody!"

"Hey! We did rock paper scissors, and everyone knows Paper covers rock, Cassy. So i won!" He grinned.

"Next time..i'll use.. Fire. Fire beats everything" Cas smiled.

"Well then I'll choose Heatwave!"

"You cant use Heatwave, in Rock Paper Scissors"

"Well you cant use fire Cassy!"

Chase made an confused face "I don't understand, how does paper beat rock? Surely if you okay paper your just gonna lose all times."

Chief Burns laughed "Most kids games aren't very logical, Chase. Kids make up most the rules, so that's probably why"

"We didn't create Rock Paper Scissors" Cody and Cassy said in unison.

"According to your internet; There are several different popular theories regarding the origin of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The so-called "Asian Theory" states that the game originated in Japan under the name of Jan ken perhaps as early as 200 B.C.E.."

Cassy and Cody stared at Chase on the screen in awe "Well i never knew that.." Cody stated. "Neither did i, thanks for that information Chase!" Cassy smiled.

"You are very welcome, Cas"

Chief Burns chuckled "From that long ago. That must be the longest game going"

"Actually the longest going game is-" Chase was cut of by Chief "Its okay Chase, we needed not know"

Heatwave was still trying to sped up, but Chase was sticking to a stupid speed limit.

"Gah, is there even speed limits in a forest!?" Heatwave grumbled.

"Beats me." Kade put his feet up on Heatwaves dashboard "This is so relaxing, you should drive more often, Heatwave"

Heatwave groaned "Don't get use to it" Heatwave spotted a fallen tree, that was aside of the road, he swerved over and purposely drove over it, causing Kade to be thrown from his seat, and hit his head on the roof. Lucky Kade did have his seatbelt on, so he only bounced a little on the seat and hit his head on the ceiling.

"OW! Heatwave! What's your problem!?" Kade complained "That really hurt. Your mission is to learn from us! Not abused us?"

Heatwave silently laughed "Aw come on Kade, it wasn't my fault there was a tree in the way. Otherwise i wouldn't have don't it on purpose."

Kade rubbed his head "Fair enough, next time, slow down yeah?"

"Sure"

Up in the air, Dani was regretting staying up late with Kade, just to watch some Horror movie, that want even that good. Dani yawned, but kept her eyes on the sky ahead "How i wish i slept more"

Blades face appeared on the screen in front of Dani "How much sleep did you get?"

"I don't know...i don't really cant, not enough i assume" Dani yawned again.

"I said you should sleep Dani, i honestly don't mind"

Dani nodded "Yeah..good idea" She let Blades fly himself for a while, and payed back against his seat, keeping the seatbelt on just incase.

Blades smiled to himself as Dani slowly fell to sleep. He was happy because she obviously trusted him to fly, while in his own care of her, in anything went wrong it would be his own fault.

Blades flew happily, but kept above Heatwave still, well he tried to, but Heatwave kept speeding up, so Blades decided just to fly at hus own place, where he seemed to fly above Boulder, which he didn't mind of course.

Blades was keeping as low as he could, so he didn't have to fly as high. He looked down, seeing Heatwave swerve to the side, and bump over a fallen tree. Blades gasped, thinking his fellow rescue bot could be hurt.

Blades suddenly gasp awoke Dani, even though she was asleep, she was still on high alert. She quickly shouted out "Blades! What's wrong!?"

"Im sorry Dani! I thought Heatwave was gonna crash! But he is okay"

Dani and Blades was both looking down at Heatwave, to check if him and Kade was alright.

Dani signed "I think Heatwave was just trying to tease my brother. Im so glad you wouldn't do anything like that Blades"

"Of course not Dani!" Blades chirped.

Dani smiled then looked up, her eyes then widened "Blades look out!" She grab onto his control stick and tried to pull him up.

Blades panicked as he realised that he was heading straight for a massive tree that stood over the rest. Blades tried to quickly pull up as he felt Dani also trying, but it was a little too late. (Insert annoying advertisement here)

Blades quickly transformed and tried to land, safety. Blades could hear Dani scream and clutch onto the edge of his seats, as Blades slid down the tree, hitting an branch and landing on Heatwave.

Heatwave was talking to Kade when he felt a weight suddenly crash on his roof. "Hold on Kade!" He quickly transformed, and readied to attack whatever it was. He stopped as he saw Blades fall off him and land on his front, onto the ground.

Boulder quickly tried skidding to a halt as he was coming to impact on Blades, but he was not quick enough, so he scooped up Blades in his scope, so he wouldn't crash into him. Heatwave then put out his servos, and stopped Boulder from crashing into him.

Blades quickly stood and jumped out of Boulders scope, landing safely on the ground. He cringed at Heatwave "Im sorry! I lost control...and then this tree come out of no where"

"Its okay Blades, as long as you and Dani are alright" Heatwave said.

Blades opened his apartment letting Dani hop out into his hand "I am fine guys...defiantly awake now though" She laughed.

Heatwave signed "As long as you both are fine"

Kade shouted from Heatwaves compartment "We could all hear your screams Dani!" he laughed.

"Shut up Kade!"

"Kade..it was quite frightening" Blades stuck up for Dani.

"Its because she's a girl, Blades" Kade informed him.

Chase drove up to the group, letting out Chief Burns, and the twins. "Is everyone alright?" Chase asked.

Boulder said "We are fine" His lights flashed at every word.

Chief nodded "Alright..if your all good. Come this way" He walked into a clearing in the forest. There was 5 tents sat in a circle around a small campfire, and a huge wooden shelter behind the tents.

Everyone walked in and looked around. Heatwave grinned "Could you not find 20 foot tent for us?" he laughed.

Charlie rolled his eyes "Were camping!"

There was a few groans from Dani and Kade, and a little from Heatwave.

"Aw come on guys, it will be fun!" Cody cheered, grabbing Cassy's hand and rushing to their tent.

Dani made her way over to hers "You better have packed hair supplies Dad" Dani teased, walking inside.

Kade groaned "Have fun Heatwave!" He chuckled, skipping over to his tent "Look how warm, and comfortable my tent is" He chuckled, climbing inside.

Gram didn't mind camping, it was just the lack of technology, but he said he would go with Boulder bird watching.

The four bots walked over to their shelter, everyone seemed fine about this apart Heatwave, he knew this weekend was gonna consist of Kade annoying him, or even more complaining.

Chief smiled as they all set of they different ways "This is gonna be fun"

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

**What events do you wanna see? Please review!**

**Also if you like the Transformers movies, you should check out my other Fanfic :Protection ;)**


End file.
